


Fixing This Mess

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Fuck Tradition [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Shuri is too pissed to grieve, F/M, I suck at tags, I'm just going to keep adding works to the tags, Oneshot?, Sexy Banter, Shuri is in over her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: "Everyone tells me how you find a way to make everything better. Is that what you're trying to do here? Make it all better by killing me?"





	Fixing This Mess

* * *

Shuri watched in horror as Erik hoisted up her brother's bleeding body and threw it over the edge of the waterfall. She couldn't believe what Killmonger had done, he'd denied T'Challa a proper death and a decent burial. Then the next thing she knew- she and her mother were being carried away by Nakia.

* * *

Nakia had left them alone in protective care with no knowledge of her destination or plans. It was no secret that Shuri got antsy when left unoccupied for a prolonged period of time, her hands were idle and she was sure to have paced a hole in the floor with all her movement.

"Where has she gone?" Shuri scoffed.

"I'll give the same answer I gave you the last five times you asked, she didn't say," Agent Ross scoffed.

"What if she's been killed?"

"I highly doubt that," he replied again.

"Wakanda has been seized by a man called _Kill_ monger. Why do you find the idea of her being _killed_ so unlikely?"

"Call it optimism then," he shrugged.

"Screw your optimism. Help me get this vent open," Shuri scoffed.

"What are you doing?" Her mother finally asked, her throat hoarse from grieving her older child.

"Fixing this mess," Shuri answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Agent Ross asked in his usual worried tone.

"It means- that mother and I will be able to return home soon." Shuri replied removing the cover.

"What will you do?" Ramonda asked, fearful for her daughter's life.

"I'll fix this," Shuri emphasised, giving her mother a hug and climbing into the vent, giving Agent Ross clear instructions to shut it behind her.

* * *

Shuri descended from the vents into the king's chambers, her brother's old chambers. She let out a low scoff at the figure now sleeping in T'Challa's bed. Her rage intensified. Clutching the knife tighter, she approached the bed, poised and ready to strike.

Upon her observation, Killmonger seemed to lack his typical zeal. He wasn't angry, or cocky. While he lied there, he seemed peaceful, almost innocent. She let out a sigh and removed the knife that hovered above the skin of his neck.

She thought that killing him would be easier while he slept. When he would be unable to fight back. But she found herself unable to.

"Come to kill me in my sleep Princess? Damn- that's cold." Erik spoke, his voice still raspy from the slumber she'd just interrupted.

"You think that's cold?" She scoffed, instinctively taking a step back.

"Coming from you, yea. Didn't think you had it in you with all your techy shit," he scoffed getting up, cocky grin firmly in place.

"Well you thought wrong," Shuri scoffed once more, her grip tightening further around the knife pointed at Erik.

She hoped he couldn't see through her tough bravado although she was positive he would be able to tell when the knife inevitably slips from her sweaty palm.

"Silly me huh, shouldn't have underestimated you. Well, get on with it."

"Get on with it?"

"You came to kill me- go for it."

"I-"

Erik smirked at her hesitation and stepped closer.

"Lemme make it a bit easier for you Princess. Strike here," he spoke, guiding her small hands up to his chest, the cold metal moving up the expense of his torso.

The movement allowed Shuri to shamelessly rake her eyes over Erik's body. He was quite the specimen she thought. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud, especially after what he'd done to her brother.

Erik raised a brow at her gawking, but he was used to it. His physique garnered enough attention on its own even without the kill marks adorning it, but the young princess' gaze held something else, curiosity and wonder. He could tell she was trying to work something out in her head and knew she had several questions.

 

"If you have something to ask, ask away, Princess."

"You wear your kills like they're trophies and not people," Shuri scoffed, slightly disturbed.

"At least I didn't kill them in their sleep like some coward. Which is more than I can say for you. How the fuck did you even get in here anyway?"

"I know every inch of this place. I climbed in through the vents."

"You modify those too?"

"Not many things you can do to a vent."

Erik smirked at that,

"Everyone tells me how you find a way to make everything better. Is that what you're trying to do here? Make it all better by killing me?"

"You don't deserve to be king," she spat.

"I earned it. Fair and square Princess, your brother knew what he was getting into."

"You burnt the sacred heart shaped herb. You have no respect for our people or our traditions. You have no honour whatsoever."

"Like I said Princess, fuck tradition. How'd you know about the plants anyway?"

"You'd be surprised what you can hear when crawling through vents for over an hour."

"My first order of business is gonna be having those things properly secured."

"Before or after you raze the rest of the world to the ground and ruin Wakanda in the process?" Shuri replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you come here to kill me Princess, or are you just gonna bore me to death? Because I can get back in bed if you'd like."

"You're certainly eager," Shuri pointed out.

"Bored actually. Even your brother put up more of a fight. I know that's not saying mu-"

Erik found the words coming from his mouth cut off by the sharp slap he'd received from the princess.

Erik smirked at the strike he'd received, her hands were soft and most of the impact had come as a result of the shock that overcame him. He hadn't expected her to slap him. Most people with sense wouldn't dare to. All her actions of the past evening demonstrated either extreme stupidity or great courage.

He found himself intrigued by her now more than ever, he definitely wasn't going to kill her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Wanted to push for sexy times but thought ya know- I have a better idea. Plus really wanted to post this. How was it?


End file.
